It has long been known to electromagnetically deform or shape a conductive part. The part is placed in a mold which is recessed to allow for deformation of the part, a conductive coil is held adjacent the part and a high energy electric current is introduced in the coil. This generates strong electromagnetic repulsing forces between the part and the coil; which is strong enough to push the part into the recess in the mold.
More recently U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,649 disclosed a device for electromagnetic metal-forming by magnetic tension. A slowly rising current in a conductor creates a magnetic field which encompasses a part to be formed and a second conductor. Upon collapse of the current in the first conductor an induced magnetism between the part and the second conductor creates magnetic tension therebetween to form the part.
It is known to use a pulsed electromagnetic field to create magnetic tension between an energized coil and a conductive faced bonded structure to test the bond.